Dicing with Death Episode 143
Zweihard Recap Day 147 aka 1510-04-16 Zweihard Blacksteel and Ziggy V are outside the mine, holding 3 nuggets of Mithril. It is only 3 Mithril Coins worth, but is indicative that there is far more inside the mine. The two travel though the night to get back to Blacksteel Keep. On the way they see a pack of 6 wolves, but they leave the dwarves alone. Day 148 At dawn Zweihard and Ziggy V get back to the keep. Zweihard asks Ziggy V to keep quite about the Mithril for now, before heading to bed. That afternoon Zweihard wakes up. He meets with Apprentice Dunhilda at the Forge. Dunhilda proudly shows off a new axe she crafted. Zweihard reveals the mithril ore. The two smelt down the ore and create coins. ] Day 149 to 154 Zweihard starts making a mithril hatchet, however he has setbacks and all his work has to be redone. Day 155 to 158 Zweihard starts again on the mithril hatchet and Dunhilda makes the silver counter weight. It turns out fairly well. The mithril hatchet has good balance, +2 saving blows against breaking, crits on clear by 9. Day 159 Zweihard heads to the chaple and sees Priestess Johanna sanctifying things. He talks to her about the mithril he found but also explains the Grell threat within. He asks to borrow the augury bones to seek guidance in this matter. Johanna uses the bones herself, then having an answer, decides to tend them to Zweihard. Zweihard says he will hopefully return in a day. Zweihard heads off to the mithril town alone to the South East. It is a rainy day. During the day she spots Cyclopes heading South-West. Zweihard leave them along and contunes to the ruined town where the Mithril Mine is. He uses the augury spell outside the mine and asks if entering the mine will put him in danger. :"The Treasure is worth the danger." reveals Sayor Zweihard heads into the mine. He gets to the rock & clay wall and tests the strength of the barrier. Zweihard then casts detect evil and senses unmoving ripples of moderate evil on the other side of the clay barrier. Zweihard triangulates where he senses the evil and finds it is 100 feets past the barrier. Zweihard casts soften earth and stone on the barrier and it starts to sag down. A Grell tentacle pokes out though the hole. Zweihard leaves it alone and it eventually retreats. Zweihard decides to puts more stones on pile to plug the hole he just created. That night he camps out in the abandoned village. Day 160 aka 1510-04-29 Next day Zweihard inspects the barrier and finds that is a six-foot section of it has been opened up. Zweihard casts detect evil and detects nothing within. He decides to head into the cave with his goats towards the Mithril Vein. When he arrives at the mithril vein Zweihard hears some squawking coming from behind him. He turns around a detects evil coming fromt he sound. The 1 Grell attacks him and kills one of Zweihard's goats, but Zweihard kills the Grell. He then senses more evil down the hallway. Zweihard quickly gets to work on taking some mithril. He uses Soften Earth & Stone on the ground around the vein, then pulls it out with Strength of Stone before the other 3 Grell arrive. Zweihard goes into a full retreat out of the cave, throwing fireball behind him. At the cave mouth Zweihard spends some hours to create a package of stones at the entrance and casts Weighty Chest on them. Zweihard travels back to Blacksteel Keep just after sundown. Tired, he doesn't tell the dwarves dwarves what he has found out so far, and retires to bed. EXP: exp given: 2480 exp per class (14382 total each class) Cleric levels up to 5 +4 hp. (31 new max hp) Access to Level 3 Spells Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Zweihard Blacksteel Episodes